April's Adventure Part 1: A Chasing Life Fanfic
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Takes place where I left of with Leo's Redemption. Leo suggest April go on a trip and have some fun and Beth and Brenna are all aboard.


April's Adventure Part 1: A Chasing Life Fanfic

Plot: Taking place where my last entry, Leo's Redemption, left off. Leo convinces April that she should take a trip and have some fun before her bone marrow transplant. Beth and Brenna tag along.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Chasing Life.

"Hi Leo," April said as she answered her phone.

"Hey cancer friend," Leo said. "I was thinking about last night when you were blubbering like a moose."

"Shut up," April replied trying not to laugh.

"I have a wonderful idea," Leo said. "You take a fun trip and take it today."

"You know I can't skip work," April said.

"Yawn," Leo said. "Boring April Carver has returned."

"I'm not boring!" April exclaimed.

Brenna came out of her room.

"You are the most boring person I know," Brenna said.

"Just a minute Leo," April said.

Leo was sitting in his wheelchair. He heard Brenna scream "No April! Don't pinch me! No!"

April put the phone back to her ear and Brenna ran back into her room.

"Sorry about that. I had to take care of something. So how do you suppose I get out of work today?"

April arrived at work at 8. She went to sit at her desk. Raquel walked over to her.

"Good morning April," Raquel said.

"You're being weirdly nice," April said.

Raquel felt April's head.

"What are you doing?" April asked.

"Your head is so hot," Raquel said.

"No it's not," April said.

"You're too sick to work April!" Raquel shouted. "Go home!"

"What did he offer you?" April asked. "One thousand dollars and an interview with his dad," Raquel replied.

April got up and left. As she exited the building, she got out her phone and dialed Beth's number.

"Hello," Beth said when she answered.

"Hi Beth," April said. "I'm taking a sick day. Meet me at the cafe. I have a plan."

About half an hour later, April was sitting outside the cafe and Beth drove up and rolled down the window.

"You have a car?" April asked.

"Just got it for only $35," Beth said. "How could I say no? Hop in."

Back at Brenna's school, Brenna was sitting down in class listening to one of her teachers giving a boring lecture.

"Brenna Carver to the principal's office," the intercom went off.

Brenna got up and walked to the office. Once there, April greeted her.

"April?" Brenna asked shockingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I am so disappointed in you," April said. "You can't come to school when you've been vomiting all night. We're going home. Come on."

April and Brenna exited the school.

"What are you up to?" Brenna asked.

"I'm going to prove to you that I'm not boring," April said.

"I was only kidding," Brenna said.

Beth drove up to them. April got in the front seat and Brenna got in the backseat.

"When did you get a car?" Brenna asked.

"This morning," Beth replied. "It was only $35."

"I wonder why," Brenna said.

"Probably because it doesn't have a working radio," Beth said. "But the previous owners left some mix tape cassettes."

"So are we going to have some fun?" Brenna asked.

"Yes," April replied. "But we need to make one quick stop."

Leo was laying down in his hospital bed reading a magazine. Brenna and Beth came into the room.

"Hello," Leo said. "Long time no see."

"Hello Grandpa," Brenna said holding her nose. "Sorry I sound like this. I have a cold."

Leo laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to kidnap you," Beth replied. "April wants you to come on the trip."

"Where is April?" Leo asked.

"Distracting the secretary," Brenna replied. "Now put your shoes on and let's go."

Leo reached over and picked up his shoes from the nightstand and put them on. Beth and Brenna helped him into the wheelchair.

"It's so funny that I'm the one being kidnapped," Leo said. "Usually I'm the kidnapper."

Beth and Brenna pushed Leo to the elevator and pressed the down button. April continued talking to the secretary.

"So I'm really going to be in the paper?!" the secretary asked excitedly.

"You sure are," April replied.

The elevator door opened.

"So anyway," April said, "this was a hoax!"

Beth and Brenna pushed Leo into the elevator and April rushed into the elevator with them, and pressed the Parking Garage button.

The secretary got up and ran for the elevator and the doors closed.

"That was a close one," Brenna said.

Once in the parking garage, Beth helped Leo into her car and Brenna folded the wheelchair and put it in the trunk.

Once everyone was in the car and buckled up, Beth began driving.

"That was awesome," Leo said. "Did you see the look on that lady's face?"

Brenna laughed, "I take back what I said this morning April. You are the least boring person I know."

"Thank you Brenna," April said.

"So where are we going?" Leo asked.

"Oh crap!" April said. "I don't know where we should go."

"Let's go to the sight of the Boston Tea Party," Beth said.

"We're supposed to have fun," Leo said, "not go to boring history class."

"I heard a rumor that there's a party in Charlestown at this club," Brenna said. "I could use my fake ID to.."

"No," April said.

"It's supposed to be the highlight of the.." Brenna started to say.

"No," April said again.

"We could go drag racing," Leo said.

"Not in this car," Beth said. "I just got it this morning."

"Let's go to New York," Brenna said.

"It's a 4 hour drive," April said.

"Boring April Carver," Leo said.

"You're right," Brenna said, "April is so boring."

"Okay fine," April said. "Beth, New York and step on it!"

To be continued.


End file.
